survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: La Plata Island
|video = |nextseason = |returnees = Allan Nicholas (S4) Nicola Ribisi (S4) Jordan Schuble (S5)}}Survivor: La Plata Island was the first season of Survivor: Maryland. While it was unfinished, you can watch the first few episodes here. This season was not produced completely, unlike subsequent seasons. This was due to the fact that Austin focused on the game rather than the production aspect. Also, player availability was not as keen as it was in later seasons. Twists *'Exile Island': Due to the odd number of castaways, during the schoolyard pick, one player was not chosen to be on either tribe. They would be "exiled" and join the tribe that lost its first member. Because of this, the exiled player would be immune for the first tribal council of the game. *'Post-Vote Swap': During the first episode, each tribe was told they were voting somebody out of the tribe. The person with the most votes was then swapped to the opposing tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol were given out at a challenge for them. Idols were hidden on the UMD campus. There was one for each original tribe as well as an idol for the merged tribe. *'Double Tribal Council': On one occasion, both tribes go to Tribal Council and vote somebody out, with one member of each tribe possessing Individual Immunity. *'Tribe Swap': On Day 37 there was a tribe swap. The tribes were instructed to rank their tribe from 1-7 in terms of importance. Those numbered 2, 4, and 6 would be swapped over to the other tribe for the remainder of the tribal stage. *'Zombie Nation': A "Redemption Island" like twist. Players voted out before the merge would compete in duels. They could be between two people, or as many as three (however, only one would remain at the end of the duel) At the last duel, the winner will reenter the game with a new life. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Katie Ta' Business Major | | ! rowspan=6 | ! rowspan=10 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 4 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Eliminated Day 12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ben Gelinas' Former Hockey Player | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 9 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Eliminated Day 20 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Meredith Russell' Accounting | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 16 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Eliminated Day 24 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Clark Wright' Economics | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 23 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Eliminated Day 26 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Victoria Patton' Resident Assistant | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 30 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Eliminated Day 31 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nicola Ribisi' Varsity Volleyball Player | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 36 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Eliminated Day 37 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Colleen Wilson' Atmosphere & Oceanic Science | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out Day 38 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Eliminated Day 44 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nosheen Moosvi' Electrical Engineering | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out Day 44 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Quit Day 44 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Doug Miller' Journalism Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 23 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Eliminated Day 58 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kyle Dailey' Accounting & Finance | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out Day 57 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Eliminated Day 58 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Steph Bartas' Landscape Architecture | | | | rowspan=12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 67 ! rowspan=3 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jialin Quinlan' Government & Chinese | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 73 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nick Paskal' Math & Physics | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 74 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Cassie Salvo' Kineseology | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out Day 50 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Returned Day 58 | rowspan=2 style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 80 ! rowspan=8 | |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Allan Nicholas' Mechanical Engineering | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 84 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Flannery Loughran' Bioengineering | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 92 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Grace Zhang' Bio & Operations Management | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |18th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 96 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jordan Schuble' Accounting & Finance | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |19th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 98 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Danny Pacious' Accounting | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Tyrique Wilson' TBA | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Elkin' Accounting & Finance | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *Both male returning players from this season (Allan and Jordan) were eliminated in their second season via the rock draw tiebreaker. **Coincidentally, their elimination was followed by the 3 members of the Sohcahtrio alliance.